Everybody's Fool
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Blair and Chuck were happy because they had everything they every wanted. But than would soon change. Because they would soon lose a very precious thing. Chair, Fluff, and Drama. Rated M for language,lemons, and a bit'o'blood. Previously named Vengeance.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Blair was happy.

She was happy because her life was perfect. She had everything she wanted. A wonderful fiancé just as twisted as she, a BFF as fab and bitchy as an EQ model, a loving and caring (for once in her life) family. Lolita, Dorota's 1 year old daughter, was her goddaughter, and had been raised amoung high fashion. When she said her first word," Vogue", Blair had never been more proud. Serena and Nate were engaged, and Blair was selected to be the Maid of Honor. Serena would also be Maid of Honor at her own wedding.

Blair Waldorf was happy because she had everything she every wanted.

But than would soon change.

Because she would soon lose a very precious thing.


	2. Flashbacks

**A.N. - Hi! It took me awhile to do this; I was researching authenticities on the web. It is seriously 5oclock in the morning and I haven't closed my eyes yet. I hope you guys appreciate all the work I did! Enjoy, R&R!**

Chapter One

Flashbacks

The cords of Mozart's 39th symphony strained, waking Blair Cornelia Waldorf from her deep slumber. She sighed in contentment, pushing her silk blindfold off her eyes.

"What the hell is that awful noise?" Chuck Bass asked groggily from beside her.

"The same awful noise that you hear every single morning, Bass." She looked over at her fiancé with adoration. Blair loved waking up to see Chuck's face. It terrified her to think how close she had been to losing him.

*Flashback*

Serena and Blair were sitting in a café just outside of Paris. Serena was dressed in a peach American Apparel tank with wideleg black H&M pants, while Blair opted for a classier look, going for Rebecca Minkoff floral print dress with Jill Stuart peep-toe pumps and a Kate Spade New York clutch. Within that clutch, her phone began to buzz out the opening cords of Lady Gaga "Bad Romance."

"Who the hell is calling me? I told everyone I didn't want to be bothered." Blair complained, digging her brand new Blackberry Bold out of the tiny plaid purse. The caller ID read "Dorota (cell)".

She hit 'Accept Call' and pushed it against her ear. "What Dorota? I told you no one is to bother me unless... So what's the emergency? ... What do you mean, Chuck's missing? ... He's probably been out drinking all night & bedded a few random girls; he used to do that all the time... So? ... Call the police then! I'm in Paris, what the hell am I supposed to do? ... Well thanks for letting me know... Ok, bye Dorota."

Serena stared at her best friend since diaperhood. "Chuck's missing?"

Blair sniffed haughtily. "Nothing he hasn't done before." She went back to forking _Aligot_ delicately into her mouth, pretending that it was no big deal. But S could see that her eyes were full of pain.

"B..." Serena tried.

"I'm fine, S. Just drop it." Her tone was sharp and brittle, but her voice cracked just a bit. "Please excuse me; I have to go to the ladies room." The young brunette got up and walked towards a set of doors marked _'salle de bain'_.

Blair's POV

I dropped down on my knees in front of the toilet, ready to vomit. Tears sparked my eyes as I fought myself viciously.

"_No! You don't do this anymore! Stop it!" _I thought. My finger had just begun to creep down my throat when Serena pounded on the door.

"Blair! I know what you're about to do, and you're better than that! Please stop and let me in!" Serena screeched. Her voice snapped me out of my reverie. I slowly got to my feet and unlocked the door.

"I need to get back to New York." I stated. It wasn't a question.

"I know. The tickets have already been ordered."

*End Flashback*

When we got back, Chuck was in the hospital. He had been shot in the stomach coming out of an alley, drunk and heartbroken. Over me.

Yes, I felt like total and utter shit.

So I went to visit him in the hospital.

*Flashback*

I knocked timidly on the door, and heard a low, drawling voice reply "Come in."

The white door swung open broadly, illuminating Charles Bartholomew Bass. He was lying in a slightly elevated hospital bed, reading an OK weekly and looking so depressed it made me want to **shoot myself.**

He glanced up when I entered and snorted in laughter. It scared me.

"So my subconscious picks this? I guess I do truly hate myself." He shook his head sadly.

"Chuck, you're not asleep. Or insane. It really is me..." My voice broke and I tried again. "Don't you know how sorry I am?" The tears in my eyes overflowed, spilling down my cheeks. "I know you didn't mean to... I just... Please forgive me, Chuck. My soul is broken. I need you. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I hate myself so much. This is all my fault. Please just look at me."

"Blair..."

"Please look at me."

He glanced into my eyes for about 2 seconds, and then looked down. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because if I hadn't overreacted, you wouldn't be here!" I yelled, and he flinched.

"You didn't overreact, Blair. You had every right to dump me. I slept with Jenny fucking Humphrey. I guess this is my karma."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bass. You don't believe in karma."

He gave me a hard look. "Well, some things have changes since I was shot in the stomach."

My eyes filled with tears once more. Chuck noticed. "Are you crying, B?"

"No." My voice cracked on that one little word and I turned away.

"Blair." I looked up through wet eyelashes. "I don't hate you, and you shouldn't hate yourself. I still love you."

"You do?" I whispered.

"Yes, Blair. I love you more than I love sex and alcohol put together."

With a bit of difficulty, he got out of bed. He was wearing black hospital issue scrubs and his midsection was covered in bandages. He wobbled a bit, and then caught onto my arm as I rushed over. And as I held him up, we kissed.

It was the most blissful moment of my life.

It ended all too soon, and we broke apart. Then, straining, he got down on one knee.

"Chuck..." I breathed softly. This was not happening.

"Blair... I know this isn't the proposal you dreamed of. It's not the one I wanted to give you either. But I just want to make it official; I want you to be mine. I want to be yours. I love you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, and will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he whispered, his eyes trained on mine.

"Yes." I breathed. "Yes, yes, _yes_, _YES_, _**YES**_!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! I will marry you, Charles Bartholomew Bass!" I practically screamed.

I carefully helped my now fiancé to his feet. We shared another long, sweet kiss.

*End Flashback*

**A.N- Like? Love? Hate? Review!**


	3. A day in bed

**A.N- New chappie up! Enjoy! R&R. **

Blair stretched her arms above her head, revealing her flat stomach, and let them flop back down. She made a move to get out of bed, but a pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her back down.

"No... Don't leave me..." Chuck mumbled. Ever since returning from the hospital, he had been having a few minor abandonment issues.

Blair leaned over and softly pressed her lips to his. "I have to, Chuck. In fact, so do you!" She whispered.

"Why? Cant we just stay in bed all day?" he groaned.

"We have to go to brunch with my mom," Blair said.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"Just stay at here in the penthouse with me for a day. Call Eleanor and tell her you're sick." He glanced at her with huge eyes. "Don't make me do this. I thought you loved me."

"Fine! I'll call mother. But you owe me one, Bass, and I _will _collect on it." Blair surrendered. She shut of the wailing alarm and quickly called Eleanor. "Hello mother... I'm okay... no, that's why I was calling... I can't make it to brunch... I know... yes... I had some bad sushi last night... no, it was a new place... okay... alright... okay, goodbye mother." She hit _end. _

"Good." Chuck said, pulling her close. They began to kiss more heatedly, already wearing the bare minimum of clothing. Blair's silken nightdress and underwear as well as Chuck's red Armani boxers formed a pile on the floor next to the bed.

**A.N- Yes, I know it was short, but I couldn't decide if I should write a lemon here or not. So I put up a poll so you guys can vote! Yay or nay? The links to Blair's nightdress and Chucks boxers are on my profile if you are interested.**


	4. Lemony Goodness

**A.N- Well, you asked 4 it! Here's the lemon. Mild BDSM**

Blair's POV

In our penthouse, on the soft bed, Chuck Bass was laying on top of me.

His mouth covered mine, licking and sucking eagerly. I kissed him back eagerly, and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were already wearing a bare minimum of clothing. I was dressed in a simple black silk gown with spaghetti straps and a lacy collar, and lacy black boy shorts. Chuck was wearing nothing more than a pair of red silk boxers. All of these items were soon in a pile at the side of the bed.

I rolled over so that I was lying on top, and began to run my hands along his body while keeping our mouths looked together. I ran into a certain hard spot and squeezed. Chuck moaned into my mouth.

"Aren't we a little excited?" I broke apart and whispered. His eyes danced with lust and love at the same time, and I was willing to bet that mine were as well.

I hovered over his stiff cock that was twitching in anticipation. I could see it in his face; he was beyond ready for me. But I decided to tease him for a bit longer.

I looped my silk sleeping blindfold off of my forehead and placed over his eyes. He stiffened a bit, and I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. I won't bite... too hard." I felt him relax as I kissed my way down his neck, his chest, his bandaged abdomen. I stopped right at the area he wanted me to go.

He groaned. "Don't do this to me, Blair."

I blew softly on his erection, and it twitched. "Who's the one in control right now?"

"You..." he moaned softly.

"Me what?"

"You are in control... Mistress Blair."

I took the head into my mouth and sucked hard. Chuck let out a hard breath and mumbled "Fuck," under his breath.

I decided I had teased him enough. I straddled his hips, my pussy so wet by now it dripped onto his cock, and sank slowly on. His thick manhood filled me to the point of explosion, and I gripped him tightly. His hands grabbed at my waist, encouraging me to ride him.

And ride him I did.

Using Chuck's shoulders for leverage, I bounced up and down, like a cowgirl on a bull. My tight pussy walls swallowed him, clenching, sucking, until neither one of us could stand it any longer. We exploded so close, it was impossible to tell who came first. Soon I was a tired, sweaty mess on top of my fiancé.

I pulled off his blindfold and kissed him passionately. He responded with equal passion, rolling us both on our sides. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A.N- Good? Bad? Asi, asi? Review! They make me type faster! They inspire me! They give the ability not to sleep! It is currently 5:45 AM; I have been awake since 6:45 yesterday morning. I have been awake for 23 hours straight. See how much I love you guys? I have been typing since I got home from school! You should reward me with many reviews!**


	5. Dinner at Lily's

**A.N- Starting this at 5:55 AM on Saturday October 9, 2010. Still haven't gone to sleep. Oh well. Sleep is for losers anyway. I work best in the early hours of the morning. Enjoy! Links for the clothing in this chapter are also on my profile page.**

**Reading today's disclaimer shall be... Jenny Humphrey.**

**J: (tied up and gagged in corner) MHHHMGH! LMG MMG GMMG OOH BMMPH!**

**Me: Oh right. (Undo's gag)**

**J: Let me go you bitch!**

**Me: Read the disclaimer and I'll think about it.**

**J: T. A. owns nothing.**

**Me: Nah, I think you'll stay here.**

**J: You suck.**

**Me: Well you did Chuck. You're lucky I don't turn the Chair fans on you.**

**J: (pales) you wouldn't!**

**Me: I just might!**

After their exhausting few hours in bed, and a quick power nap, Blair and Chuck showered and dressed for the day. Blair dressed in a black and white plaid Chanel strapless minidress, but hit it off with bright red tights, a black Chanel shrug, and her Karlisle Kate Spade heels. Chuck wore a gray pinstripe suit with a blue shirt and a cream tie.

"So, since my brunch plan were ruined," Blair sent a glowering glance at her fiancé. "What are we doing now?"

It was about 3:45 in the afternoon. Blair had had no other plans for the day. Neither had Chuck.

"I'm starved, darling. Macaroon?" he offered.

She took the small green cookie and bit down, sweetness enveloping her taste buds. "Mmm..."

"Maybe we should go to Lily's for dinner."

"And have to eat in the company of her Brooklyn trash family? No thanks. Serena is still in Paris, Erik went off somewhere with his boyfriend for the week, and Dan will probably be there."

Chuck frowned. "She's like a mother to me."

"And? Believe me; I certainly do not want to spend every meal with my mother. Cyrus usually ends up feeding her." She shuddered delicately. "Ugh."

"I really did not need that mental image. In any case, we're going."

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

Blair's POV

"I told you this was a bad idea!" I hissed at my darling fiancé, trying to straighten my dress hurriedly.

"Like you didn't enjoy it. The risk always makes it more fun."

"Wipe that filthy smirk off your face! Do you need some kind of sex therapy?"

"Defiantly. Some real hands on type stuff. Intense and long. And don't blame me because you're a screamer."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Only the funny things."

We were in the limo. After a tension filled dinner, filled with many male staring contests, Chuck fled to the bathroom. I followed to reassure him and give him my support. What I ended up giving him was something of a completely different matter and subject. When Lily walked in on us, it was extremely painful. So was the lecture that followed.

"You suck."

"Actually, my dear, that would be you."

I enjoyed watching her face turn from anger to embarresment. It was the last thing I saw before our world exploded into a shower of glass and crunching metal. I heard her scream and then everything went black.


	6. Car Crash

**A.N- Yayz double update! I think I owed you for the long wait. I am sorry.**

**On with the story!**

I enjoyed watching her face turn from anger to embarrassment. It was the last thing I saw before our world exploded into a shower of glass and crunching metal. I heard her scream and then everything went black.

Chuck's POV

I blinked open my blood caked eyes, and I saw a beautiful and broken angel above me. She had glass stuck into bleeding cuts on her face, her brown curly hair was matted with bright red blood, and her brown eyes were weeping.

"Chuck! Oh my god, Chuck! Please wake up..." she sobbed. Then it hit me. The car crash.

"Blair!" I sat up suddenly, resulting in a severe chest pain. The left half of the limo was smashed in, the windows broken. I had been sitting on the left side, and therefore took most of the blow. "You're bleeding... you're hurt..." I whispered.

"What? I'm not bleeding that much..." She trailed off, and then screamed. "CHUCK!"

"What?"

"Oh my god... there's so much blood... it's not mine." She lifted her fingers to my forehead and brushed the large gash gently.

Blair's POV

I touched the wound as lightly as possible, but he still screamed out in pain. I pulled back my now blood soaked hand quickly.

"Blair, I love you." Were his last works before blacking out. I heard sirens in the distance, getting louder every second. Chuck's face was the last thing I saw before blacking out as well.

3rd person POV

When EMS came, they were shocked to see the damage of the limo. The left side was more than caved in, it was damaged beyond repair. The worker wondered silently how anyone inside could have survived. But his job wasn't to wonder, it was to save lives. They pried apart the smashed limo and pulled out a pair of socialites. They immediately recognized Chuck Bass, even with a huge hole in his forehead and unconscious. It was hard to forget the famous Prague case of a hit-n-run. They young girl with blood in her hair was a mystery, but they were both loaded onto the ambulance. The driver was fine, but he accompanied them to the hospital to identify and help in any way he could.


	7. Coma

**A.N- Hey! I decided to update a few times because I'm going to be gone to a Youth in Government conference thingy all weekend, so here's something to tide you over till I'm back. I did a few short chappies, but the next one will be extra long for you're pleasure.**

**Cleo (one of my best friends) - THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Me-...**

Blair's POV

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

What the hell was that annoying beeping noise? I couldn't see. The world was so fuzzy and bright, like looking through a kaleidoscope directly at the sun. There was a loud beeping noise coming from my right that was beginning to piss me off. And I was tired, felt like crap, and that GODDAMN BEEPING WOULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed, the light was way too bright, and it hurt my eyes. "Ugh, turn off the lights," I mumbled angrily.

"BLAIR! You're awake!" Someone yelled much too loudly. I flinched and tried to cover my ears, but my arm was in a sling.

"_What the hell?"_ I thought. I sat up and assessed the damage. My left arm was in a sling, but no cast. There were bandages covering both my legs, and (when I felt it with my free hand,) my forehead. I felt like a mummy.

Sitting on my right was Serena, Erik, and Jonathan. To my left were my mother, my father, and Cyrus.

"Hey Blair-bear," my father said gently. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," I moaned, sitting up. "What happened?"

Everyone glanced at each other, and I frowned. Was it that bad? "What happened?" I demanded.

"Blair," Eleanor said carefully. "You don't remember anything?"

"No, what the hell happened?"

"You and Chuck were hit by a semi-truck." Erik said bluntly. "He's in a coma."

Chuck's POV

A scene kept playing. Over and over again, like a DVD stuck on repeat. Sometimes the background and outfits would change, but the same thing was happening. A dark-haired young man was kissing a petite girl with brown hair.

"_Who is that?"_ I thought. _"Oh yeah, that's me, isn't it? Me and Blair."_

We continued to kiss as the locations changed. Bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, hallways, sidewalks, everywhere. It was like watching a movie.

"_We really loved each other. I don't want to leave her."_

"Then don't, my son."

I turned around and there stood my father, Bartholomew Bass.

"Daddy? It's my daddy! Daddy! Daddy! You came to LUFF MEH!"

"Oh for christsake..."

"DADDY! Look! I drew you a picture! It's me on the potty!" I revealed my hard work to him.

"SILENCE! I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You're in a coma. If you don't wake up soon, you're going to die."

**A.N2- Short, but fun and serious at the same time. That's all you'll get from me for about a week or so, because I'll be gone for 3 days, then there's Thanksgiving, so please review and I'll try my best. Also, VERY IMPORTANT ALERTS: 1****st**** of all, I need a Beta. This is an un-Beta'd story. And 2****nd****, please please please leave more than a 1 or 2 word review. I am happy that you are reviewing, but Oh mah gawd, is it so hard to say something other than "loved it" or "great job"? Thanks and happy Thanksgiving! Go TOFURKY!**


	8. Walking In Dreams

**A.N – Yo! I swear it will be at least 1,000 words minimum. Like I said, extra long for your pleasure.**

**Cleo: That's what she said!**

**Me: ...Anyway, here are my responses to my reviews! Thank you for leaving nice long ones!**

**Cleo: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Me: Oh shut up!**

**Cleo: Teeheehee...**

**Me: So... To Catherine- Yes it is from AVPS. I love anything HP related, I in fact have on my Slytherin tie right now. I thought I would be cute, so I put it in. it was also playing in the background. A bit of a paragraph in Chuck's POV is from "To have a Home," by Darren Criss, so I would recommend listening to it while you read. To ilovecujo993- I'll try to make longer updates starting with this chapter. And general notes to the public: 1****st**** of all, I have a poll up on my profile, not really related to GG, but please vote! Next, I have a few GG one shots in A-Z format, so check those out and review please. And last, am I the only one who thinks Juliet is the craziest bitch every to walk the streets of the UES? She **_**KIDDNAPPED**_** Serena, and from the looks of the promos, Dan as well. That's like more **_**psycho**_** than when Georgina blackmailed Serena about the guy she killed. Now, trust me, I really don't like Serena. I think she's a ditzy blonde stupid bitch, but **_**DRUGGING**_** and **_**KIDDNAPPING**_** her? That's too much. And I bet Erik would have stood up and looked for her if she hadn't dogged him. This is some total BOOTY!**

**Thanks! Here's the story!**

**Blair's POV**

"What the hell do you mean he's in a coma?" I narrowed my eyes at Serena's little brother.

"I mean just that, Blair_**;**_ Chuck is in a profound state of unconsciousness. He is no longer among the conscious."

"He had a huge gash on his forehead that was caused by a giant piece of glass. Apparently it went all the way in to his skull and cracked it. He also lost a lot of blood." Jonathan added. I winced.

I tried to absorb all of this new knowledge quietly. "How long has it been?"

"About a day and ½." Serena answered me this time.

I reached out into my memory, pulling for a lifeline in this sea of insanity. My previous horror washed over me like a tidal wave. The crunching metal, the shattered glass, and the blood. Oh god, there had been so much blood. Blood and pain.

"There's so much blood." I whispered.

"What was that sweetie?" my mother asked.

"What room is Chuck in? I need to see him." When they opened their mouths to argue, I cut them off. _"Now."_

"314." Jonathan intoned. When met with glares, he looked guilty. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Lucky number pi. What a surprise. This day just keeps getting better and better," I muttered under my breath as I stood. "Serena?"

"Yes, Blair?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I demanded.

"In that drawer."

"You're not trying to stop her?" my father whispered to my mother as I grabbed my belongings and stalked off to the bathroom like an angry cat.

"Have you even met your daughter? You know Blair. Once her mind is made up, you can't change it short of a miracle." My mother whispered back.

I changed into a simple silk white dress and black ballet flats. It was a bit difficult with my arm in a sling, so I had Serena come in and help me.

"Why does this crap always happen to us?" I sighed.

"Maybe you did something really bad in a past life and karma is repaying you for it," Serena offered.

"Maybe," I grumbled.

Chuck's POV

"So why are you here?" I seemed to be in some kind of tiny bastardization of Central Park, walking side by side with the man I once called Father. He was, even in a life or death situation, wearing a gray pinstripe suit. My body seemed to be all of 8 years old, back when I had a tiny bit of innocence left. I was wearing black chinos and a white button down shirt. "And why am I a child again?"

"Well, son, it seems that you still think of yourself as innocent." He responded.

"I'm not innocent, Dad. I haven't been for a while now."

"Maybe not, but this is how you view yourself in your true heart, an innocent child."

"Enough. Why are we here?"

"You are hanging onto life by a thread, my son." Bart whispered, his eyes grave. "A thread."

"I don't understand." My voice wavered and broke.

"You are in a coma." He spelled out for me. "You may never wake up."

"But what about Lily? Nate? Serena?" I said, tears filling my dark eyes. "Dad, what about Blair? How do I wake up?"

"Blair is the only one that can wake you up. She truly loves you with all of her heart. She is the only one who can do it."

I laughed bitterly. "So no one else loves me. Typical."

"No one else loves you as much, my son. Charles Bartholomew Bass, you've become a real life Sleeping Beauty."

"And what the hell does that mean?" I demanded sharply.

"Blair has to kiss you for you to wake up." A soft, musical, and female voice sounded from behind us. I turned to see a dark haired woman in her late twenties with a soft smile on her face.

"Mom?" I whispered softly. "Are you my mommy?"

She laughed, and the sound was like a soft sonata so my ears. "Oh, how I have longed to hear you say that!" she swept me up into her bosom and hugged me tight. "Yes, I am your mommy, Chuck. And I love you very much."

I was smothering a bit, but she smelled like peppermint and sugar cookies. She smelled like a mother should smell. When she finally released me and set me on the ground, I was a bit lost of what to say. Here were my two long dead parents, both smiling down upon me. I was a bit overwhelmed that I finally had my family, but was teetering on the balance of life and death to see them. I got my wish, the one I had hoped for, for as long as I could remember, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone. My heart started to heal, so this was how it must feel to have a home. I finally found it, a place where I'm wanted. I used to dream about it, and so many nights I would pray for a better life, and a better day. And now its here and I don't know what else to feel but an overwhelming sense of pure love and joy.

"I love you." I chocked out softly.

"I love you too, my little Sleeping Beauty."


	9. Bit' o' Scrubs

**AN- I wanted to clear 4,000 hits before the end of the month, so I decided to update one more time. If I owned GG, Jenny Humphrey would have fell down an elevator shaft a long time ago. Speaking of which, I don't know if I have mentioned this before, but I was featured in the story Jenny Humphrey Must Die, which can be found in my profile favorites. Don't read it if you are a Jenny fan. I mixed in a little bit of Scrubs in this chappie, but don't worry, this is not turning into a crossover. Thanks! Enjoy the story!**

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Bring Me To Life by Evanesance

Blair's POV

"What do you mean I can't see him?" I barked angrily at the Chief Resident.

She timidly took a step back. She was blonde, wore blue scrubs, and her nametag said 'Elliot Reid, Chief Resident'. "Well, um, are you immediate family?"

"I'm his _girlfriend_!" I hissed, my eyes narrowed. "Why the hell can't I see him?"

"It's, um, it's hospital policy that only-"

I cut her off. "Listen, Barbie," she flinched. "I need to see him. And I will see him. With or without permission."

"Is there a problem here?" Interjected another doctor, this one a black-hair man, also wearing blue scrubs, and a nametag that read, 'John Dorian, Chief Resident.'

"Two Chief Residents? What, this hospital couldn't decide between thing one and two?" I snapped. I was on the edge, pissed off, and my arm hurt.

"Well I can assure you," he checked my chart, "Blair, that me and my sidekick, Bangs McCoy, are more than qualified to take care of you and your boyfriend."

"Look, Dr. Eager Beaver, I'm going to see my boyfriend. If you want to stop me, you had better call security." With that, I got up out of bed and walked out into the hallway.

When I was gone, the two doctors looked at each other. "How the hell did she know our nicknames?" Dr. Reid whispered fearfully.

"Maybe Janitor told her." Dr. Dorian whispered back.

I limped as quickly as I could to room 314. It was one floor down from mine, so I took the elevator. After hitting the number three, I stepped back and the doors began to close. Another doctor in his late 40's walked in before they could shut fully, and he hit the number one. The elevator suddenly jerked downwards, and I stumbled, almost falling. He caught me, and set me carefully upright.

"Whoa, there." He noted my wet eyes. "Are you okay?"

I sniffed. "I'm fine."

Awkward pause.

"My boyfriend and I were in a car accident." I added helpfully. "He's in a coma."

"Oh."

More awkward silence.

"I'm Blair Waldorf."

"I'm Perry Cox."

_Ding._

"This is my floor." I stepped off carefully, waved goodbye, and began down the hall for Chuck's room.

When I entered the room, I gasped. He was in worse shape than I was! Bandages wrapped around his entire head, from his hairline to the bottom of his eyebrows. They partially covered his ears. Deep cuts marred his face; his arms and upper torso were wrapped up like a mummy as well.

"Oh Chuck." I sighed. Pulling a chair up to his bedside, I began to stroke about his face. I didn't notice, but at my touch, his heartbeat picked up noticeably.


	10. Suprise Caller

**AN- Sorry for the wait! Forgive me? *does puppy dog eyes*my internet went out. :'( If I owned GG I would make Chuck do every episode naked. So I own nothing. Please review! I love reviews! They make me so happy! Really, I got one review at lunch and I started jumping up and down like a mad person and everybody was like O.o at me. **

XOXOXOXO

Last Time:

_I began to stroke about his face. I didn't notice, but at my touch, his heartbeat picked up noticeably._

XOXOXOXO

Blair's POV

"How is he?" Serena asked. It had been a week and I had barely left his side.

I glared at the tall blonde. "He's sleeping. I've tried everything but he won't wake up! I've read to him, sang to him, I've even told him I love him. Why won't he wake up?" I was practically in tears and Serena came over to give me a hug.

"Thanks S. It's just that I'm so frustrated." I sniffled into her shoulder.

"My mom is still investigating the hit-and-run; the police say it wasn't an accident. They say at the angle you guys were hit, it just had to be on purpose."

This was news to me. "What? Who they hell would what to kill us?"

"You mean besides Georgina, Jenny, Juliet, Vanessa, Damien, and your ex-minions?"

"My list of acquired enemies seems to be growing longer, doesn't it?"

"Try being more polite, it helps. Well, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Macaroons."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

I looked back down at Chuck's face and tried not to break back out into sobs. _"Please wake up."_ I thought.

XOXOXOXO

Two days later

I was ready to tear out my hair. He wouldn't wake up. The doctors said that he had no brain damage and that he should wake up any minute now. It was like he was mocking me in his slumber. I could almost see the smirk on this unconscious face. Mother-Chucking Basshole.

"Why can't you just wake up?" I murmured softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I love you. I need you."

"Hello, Ms. Waldorf. How are you today?" said the Resident in charge of Chuck, Dr. Dudemeister.

"Annoyed."

"Well, how is Chuck doing?"

"You're the doctor." I tossed my curly hair over my shoulder haughtily, crossed my legs and narrowed my eyes at the doctor. "Shouldn't you know?"

He shrank under my glare. "Um, well, are you alright?"

"Just leave, you stupid Ken doll." I snorted.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He left quickly and with his head down.

_Ring. _All of a sudden, my cell phone began to chime out "Keeps Gettin' Better," by Christina Aguilera. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It said 'Unknown', so I hit 'Ignore'. If you can't even show your number, I don't want to talk to you. It rang again, and I again hit 'Ignore'. Damn telemarketers. If you want to talk to me that bad, leave a message. God. It rang once again, and I was beginning to get more annoyed, so I pressed 'Answer'.

"What?" I snapped, in no mood for telemarketers trying to sell me some god-awful cheap skin cream that would probably give me hives.

"Hello, Blair." Said a sultry voice that I couldn't identify.

"Who is this? I don't want to buy anything."

"Oh, Blair, you don't remember me? I'm hurt. We used to be such good... friends."

"Seriously, who is this?"

"Well, Blair, let's see if I can jog your memory. I'll give you some clues, and see how well your smart little brain can put the puzzle pieces together."

I was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, just below my belly button. I didn't like this. I didn't like being taunted and treated like a fool. And there was something about that voice that pulled at the edges of my memory, pushing me to think and remember. "Okay." I said cautiously.

"So glad you want to play along. First hint," I could hear the smirk in the voice I still couldn't tell the gender of. "I... am a natural blonde."

"What?"

"Is your hearing hard, Blair?" the voice asked sweetly. "Do you need me to fetch a hearing aid?"

I felt my legs get weak and sank into a chair. "What do you want?" I whispered.

"To attend your funeral. Closed casket, of course. I don't think they can show a head smashed in like an overripe pumpkin. Might make all the kiddies cry. Or dance and sing, I'm fine with either. But before you die a horrible and tragic death, I want to see you suffer. I will make you suffer. Just like you made me suffer."

"Who are you?"

"I think I'll start with your immediate family. Maybe mommy will go the same way as little Chuckie? Or Daddy?"

I gripped the phone hard. "Don't you touch my family."

"I could start with your friends as well. Poor Serena... she seems to have the worst taste in bff's, doesn't she?"

"Please just leave my friends and family alone. I'll do what ever you want."

"You stupid bitch, you'll do that anyway." I heard laughter, and then a click as the line went dead.

XOXOXOXO

I had a feeling that if I told the police, the slaughter would begin. Who the hell was messing with me? If they hadn't already put Chuck and I in the hospital, I wouldn't have taken this seriously. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out if the voice belonged to a male or a female. They were most likely using voice-changing software on their phone, because it wasn't a voice I recognized. I really needed a trip to the spa, this whole situation had me stressed out and tensed up. Better yet, I need Chuck's magic hands. Damn this coma.

_FlashBack_

"_And he makes Serena truly happy. Oh! What is this, it's incredible?" I moaned._

"_I'm willing to talk; I learned it from a master in Ching Nai." Chuck responded. _

"_Hey! Where are you going? I have tension!" I whined when he got up and left me on the bed._

_End FlashBack_

"Damn it Chuck, wake the hell up! It's been almost two weeks! I know you can hear me! I'M IN A RAGE! THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN!" I shouted. A nervous-looking pair of nurses peeked around the corner at me.

I leaned down and ferociously kissed him. I expected no response, so when his arms snaked around my neck and pulled me closer, I screamed, jumping backwards.


End file.
